


Warm Lilac Eyes

by I_am_fruit



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Be kind to me I'm weird, Ciri is trying to be a good big sis, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Mpreg, Pregnant Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witcher Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, even tho he knows Jack shit about it but he's trying, geralt trying to deal with this alone, more tags will be added as chapters goes on, yennefer in the game is an ass why is that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_fruit/pseuds/I_am_fruit
Summary: Yennefer was desperate for a child, fate will not give her what she had always wanted and craved for, her own child to raise, to love and nourish. To have her own babe to carry, her own flesh and blood. Destiny is indeed an ass. But she had found a solution after a long desperate search and spells.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Warm Lilac Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new, sorry if mpreg isn't your thing, although it has plot, I hope my English wasn't too bad and I hope you'll enjoy it. I also hope I got their characters right as I only got it from the game and fans' descriptions. How many references can you guys catch?

His breath ragged and tired, weak as he hasn't eaten or slept properly for days. He couldn't ride Roach for now as it has become harder and uncomfortable. The witcher is heavy with child, for seven full moons, though his belly does not protrude like a woman's, his hard muscle made it firm and his armor still fits but has made it harder for him to breathe, he may not show much but it is getting tighter underneath. 

They stopped by a nearby village that is too well hidden from the tall mountains and thick nature. "Stay here, won't take too long". He said as he left roach by the other horses, he thought that maybe the mare needs a little companion for a while. He walked into an inn same as any others are, noisy and stank of human stench, sweat and alcohol.

All paused in the witcher's presence as he entered. Their eyes locked to him and immediately averted when they all realized what he is. Some kept their eyes as if looking for a competition. They are the ones who knows no better in life but arrogance and pride. 

"What is it for the old.... " the man behind the bar stopped his sentence, alarmed as he saw the yellow eyes. He hadn't noticed it before when the witcher entered as he was busy attending to whatever he was doing behind the bar. ".. Witcher." 

"Anything that is not intoxicating" the witcher said tiredly.

"Alright, water it is then" the innkeeper said in return, brushing off his fear.

He sat at an unoccupied table just by the window where many are far away from it. Relieved when he finally got to sit after the long journey; a dull ache had subside slowly from his lower spine and tense muscle. 

Geralt greedily gulped, satisfying a thirst. He does not need to drink much as later it would be bothersome. He does not want to stop every after minutes for relief. His stomach ached in hunger, the babe within would fuss and probably trying to break Geralt's rib. 

"Sorry, water is not enough" he let out a tiny chuckle, placing his hand atop his belly hidden in armor. 

"I'll see what I can find after". 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_TEN MONTHS EARLIER…_

_Yennefer was desperate for a child, fate will not give her what she had always wanted and craved for, her own child to raise, to love and nourish. To have her own babe to carry, her own flesh and blood. Destiny is indeed an ass. But she had found a solution after a long desperate search and spells. She wanted it to be geralt, she doesn't want it to be other women who'd surrogate it as she feared something would happen and she doesn't trust anyone carrying her child. Instead she wanted it to be someone she feels close with._

_"No" Geralt growled after hearing all her nonsense._

_"Please, I need to know if it'll work." she explained. "And the only one I could think of"._

_"If you can do that to me then why not yourself if it works? Hell other women even!" exclaimed the witcher, voice rumbling beneath their feet._

_-This woman have gone insane- she's an insane woman but not that kind of insane. He then thought about that time when he was told by Lambert to stay away from dangerous women, to then Eskel telling him that Yennefer will play him like a cheap fiddle. Never thought about it definitely. They don't understand Yennefer and only he does and yet he did not expect this._

_"You're the only one I trust… And you know I couldn't. Destiny wouldn't ever make me" she replied softly, a hint of sorrow in her voice._

_"Besides you are the one that's destined to have a child, it might work" she continued. Her brows raised but her eyes were away from him. She feels a bit horrible about her request. Using Geralt for an experiment that may pain him or may not work at all._

_"That's Ciri, and she's a child of surprise not-" he stopped, processing all this. Geralt's heart sank at the sight of her. He knows how much she had wanted a child, he believed that Ciri is all she had wished for. But her request is impossible. There's no way it will happen._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_PRESENT…_

Night came and the sky clear as gray clouds slowly faded revealing the stars blinking brightly. 

They stopped by a campsite that had been left by all other previous travelers, two logs arranged and a stump of wood on the other side of the fire ground. Easily he started the fire, a couple of dry wood and twigs he had collected earlier where the sun was still up. 

_-fuck-_ Geralt thought in protests. He has been feeling pain on his lower back for the past few days, the pain would come back then disappear. Maybe because of constant travel with no rest, and by gods he hoped it isn't time, it is far too early, can't blame the thoughts, he knows nothing about carrying a child as he never experienced it in all his life since he's a man and a witcher. 'till now. 

He can't wait for it to end as it is getting annoying making him vulnerable and 'weak' he believes it's the reason that it wastes his energy as now he gets easily tired and the fact he now eats for two.

The pain subsided in relief after removing the armor and belt that had been tight around him for too long, carefully sat by his bed roll where his body wobble in effete, placing the armor and swords by the log where the bedroll is. 

Easier to grab if anything comes for some dirty business. And gladly the pain calmed the whole night. Later sitting on ground near the campfire, eating hare meat that he caught earlier, he didn't bother the scorching meat burning his tongue just anything to satisfy the hunger and the fact that he needs to. It may not be much but it'll do for now. 

He and Roach stayed at the deep forest far away from the village where no human would come to bother, humans are too nosy at times especially when seeing a witcher. He is not bothered by the hard ground he sleeps on but because of his condition he badly wanted to stay for the night in an inn as waking up his body would always ache from the weight. 

No monster problem in the village and he really needed coins. He spent it from important things and so far every place he stopped by has no problems that needed to be rid of. He wanted to finally sleep in a comfortable bed and a warm clean stable for Roach. He turned to his back; his head resting on the log just anything to raise his head for support to not feel like suffocating when he needed to lay on his back flat on the ground. 

"Hm. Quite the kicker are you? Practicing perhaps?" a soft low hum he made when he felt the babe again, this time it moved gently. Felt it like it was trying to be in a comfortable position too. He slipped his hand underneath his white shirt, softly caressing the aching abdomen.

He appears to occasionally do that, he thought maybe it's the strong maternal (paternal?) instinct he is feeling. As he feels the need to always protect it at all cost. He doesn't really sleep much before as witchers don't sleep like normal people do. Well, he can sleep whenever he feels like he wants to.

But now it's different, he likes to sleep more often now at this point, it's new but he doesn't mind. He's slowly getting used to it but not used to the fact he has to wake up early from the thrashing and kicks.

His lid's now heavy and droops off, slowly drifting off to sleep and only hearing his and the babe's soft rhythmic heartbeat. For him, listening to it is soothing. 

Came the warm bright morning and at this point he feels the need to scream at the sun and tell it to not rise for a few hours.

"Sleep is getting to me." he whispered under his breath; pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Well true and he can rest all he wishes for today but he wishes to move on. To earn more coins to finally take a long break until the babe decided it got bored from staying in there for too long. He doesn't feel like going back to Corvo Bianco for a reason, but he's also having a hard time on deciding what place to stay and where it's safe to have the babe, he doesn't know where but he's trying to. 

"Sorry roach, I hope you rested well." the witcher calmly said, petting roach's fur. Lids' still heavy and still feeling a bit drowsy. The babe is calm, he now learned that babe's have their own schedule at times on when to move and bother. He is surprised how women can even endure and ask for another when pregnancy feels like shit from start to finish.

But he also understood why, even with all the suffering knowing a life forming is quite a feeling… Well for some mothers at least. Not his business anyway. And for him he still feels that all this was just an eerie dream although it feels too real to be one. 

After another few days on the journey and tiring trails they arrived at a village where he heard of a beast terrorizing the folks. A drunk he met at the inn took interest, said he lived there and told him of the beast. He promised that folks would pay as they have been scared to their core for months. The man then described the beast as unseen and bloodthirsty, his wife was pregnant with their first child but both had died.

He explained that he awoke with her unmoving and ashen pale, and a large bite mark on her. 

The mark doesn't bleed and hearing that Geralt knew her blood was drained completely, the man then continued to say that she was limp as a dead worm. Saying that it happened to multiple women at the place. That's why he was at the inn in a different village, he said that he doesn't want to see his place no longer. As it would only pain him. Then proclaimed that the place was probably cursed. The man is jabbering nonsense at this point. 

Just a broken drunkard drinking his sorrows away. 

Geralt thought that it may be a vampire but of course he'll still investigate. Besides it is not only vampires that drains blood but it was quite strange that it was preying on only women as mostly it is men that lose their lives from getting enchanted by the beast's false beauty and identity or their stupidity and curiosity. He thought maybe they got bored of men and wanted something different. Although from what he learned from his good friend, human blood are quite a delight, like fine wine no matter the age and gender. There's much he couldn't tell from the man's description as it is the only thing the man knows. 

The place is quiet, the air fresh and the breeze cold. A couple of farm animals roaming, like chickens, goats and some sheeps that must've gotten lost from its flock. Stopped and left roach by a tree not too far from the location, she's shaded by the large looming branches and cool grass beneath her hooves, she looks content and that makes Geralt happy. 

Geralt then stopped by a small inn that is all silent and few, same as always but this time all the men just sits there and brood. Well as many do but this time it all feels too… depressing. He couldn't explain the feeling but it is making him uneasy. The men didn't care for his presence, their eyes only focused at the bottom of their empty glass. Some sob in sorrow it seems. 

"W-what's a mutant doin' 'ere?" a drunken man protested, who proceeded to say some garbled words that Geralt could not understand. 

"Yer all, mad lookin'.... old man..?" Geralt just sighed and ignored the drunk, besides it's an unwitcher thing to do, to care or even get involved in such silly things. "are you 'vn old??" he continued, Geralt then has the urge to break the man's nose. 

"Leave 'im be you fool." the young man behind the bar cursed. "Go! You drunken!" he continued, shooing the man away. The drunk then fumbling in his tracks like a newborn fawn. The young man behind the bar is well built for such a small man, probably has multiple jobs as his arms makes it look like he could knock out grown men. 

"I apologize for that master witcher, I promise you he means no harm." he waves his hands in assurance, his voice now soft and low. 

"Mhm, probably just curious." Geralt nodded his head and slowly took a seat.

"Do you have a name master witcher? Sorry for asking." the young lad seems to be too apologetic. 

"I'm Geralt of Rivia." He told.

"You work here? Or are you the owner?" He doesn't know why he had to ask That.

"Yes sir, I work here. I reckon you came here for the beast? I mean why else would a witcher be 'ere?" the young man is not wrong but finally about the beast. 

"All scared to their core, even children are not allowed to go outside. It's quite sad and unlively lately''. He continued as he cleans empty glasses and mugs. 

"Do you know more of it?" He shifts in his seat, even sitting for not too long is becoming a pain in the ass. 

"Well, women died. All empty and drained of blood, like all their family said. I saw they're just so pale and felt light and stiff when I helped buried the others." The young man shrugged in uncertainty thinking that he may be wrong "I apologize that I do not know of much master witcher." He continued. 

"Hm, that's fine I 'spose" his mind trailed off. "Do you need anything master witcher?" the young man asked in curiosity. 

"No. Just came by to sit." Geralt replied, a hint of sarcasm. He felt rude when he said that, the young man was nice and he replied rudely. He needs nothing for now and nothing much in here really. He couldn't even interrogate any of the drunken fools if he wanted to.

Leaving the place after that short conversation and as he came out of that door the dark blue evening sky welcoming him and finally a breath of fresh air, witchers have a powerful sense of smell and now staying in any place had stung his nose and had become nauseating. 

He does not mind it before but maybe because of his condition is to blame, like now some of his senses are more pronounced like when he feels like suffocating at certain smell and that now he could not stand meat but still consumes it despite the fact that he feels the need to vomit, but tries hard to keep it in so he wouldn't get hungry again if he spewed it all out of his system. Although wild berries and fruits helps a lot. 

Looking around the place, it is indeed quiet and still, and the only noises he could hear are birds, rats scurrying by and the wind howling. 

- _I'll have a look around-_ he thought to himself. As he did he would see women shut their doors, windows and binds as he walked by and children pulled inside their homes. 

_\- Definitely can't ask-_ either they fear for the creature coming or because of his presence. Couldn't blame them, after all, people fear witchers as they saw them as mindless, soulless freaks only after monsters and be paid in coins. Nothing more but a killer. 

He looked around outside of homes but nothing had come up nor did he find anything in particular and his medallion never reacted to anything. It's already late again, time goes too fast and now it has become dark and late. He wanted to wait and stay by where he had left roach for the whole night to see what, or who pops up. Staying near as he meditates. The babe then decided that meditation is a good time to disturb. His eyes rolled behind his lids and he let out a long defeated sigh. 

After a long silent wait he finally heard a noise, and hopes it wasn't just anyone who's wasted in booze. The noise is faint so it means it's far away to where he was. The noise it makes sounds familiar. He quickly investigated the noise to only find nothing. But that doesn't stop him from looking around, he followed the noise carefully until he stopped by a single home. It was quiet and still, his medallion reacting when he got nearer. 

Something is in the home of a family. He does not know what to do, either wake them up or wait for it to come out. He's not dumb just couldn't make right decisions. Probably. Finally he made a decision to wake them up, he went around the house to knock at the door.

"Oi! is all late already" the man inside replied. He of course pounded on the door even louder. Suddenly the door opened "I told-" the man discontinued while holding a weapon, a pitchfork. That paused Geralt for a quick moment. 

"Let me in." he commanded, pushing the man to his side. The sight of the pitchfork made him anxious. "Hey, hey! Do you know no respect? Barging in our fucking-" he got cut off by Geralt. 

"It's here, the one you folks said who have been terrorizing the whole village here. Tell me who's in the room by the window?" He faced him, the man still and stood in fear after realizing who he's talking to. The dark room and faint candle lit lamp made the witcher's yellow eyes seemingly glows, a terrifying notice. 

"I said who is in that room?" Geralt growled. Almost a warning. 

"Me wife, please we know naught, nor have done anything!" the man bleated, dropping the pitchfork and too scared he couldn't think and said this as if he was found guilty or accused for a crime. Geralt immediately went to the room and barged in, he then saw it. The creature startled looking at him and let out a faint noise. Geralt stood to not frighten it further, as frightening it, will make it a problem. In his surprise the creature scurried fast out of the window and before he could even think of going after it the man hurried to his wife, frantically trying to wake her up. Crying out her name and almost sobbing. 

"Let me.. " Geralt's heart sank when he saw how scared the man was for his lover. He then insisted to check, surprisingly the man trusted him. Checking her pulse and her state, the woman is alive but unconscious and she's pale as a sheet, beads of sweat forming and body twitching as if she's in an endless nightmare. He advised the man to gather herbs and such for his wife.

"She'll be alright, just stay by her side and take care of her" Geralt acknowledged. "Witcher, why my wife? Gods. My love. '' the man tearing up and holding his wife close and holding unto her cold shivering hands.

"It's a Botchling, Botchling goes after pregnant women." Botchlings are dead unborn who were not given a proper burial or were discarded and unwanted. Even for a witcher, it's such a displeasure meeting one. Botchlings have great hunger and feed off of blood of sleeping expecting mothers and sometimes even their unborn. He remembered that time when he helped the Baron. 

"What are you saying witcher? -my wife's not pregnant!" the man blurted.

"Well she is and congratulations." even the scene before him, Geralt still manages to slip sarcasm. Decided to take haste, then ran out of the house to go after the Botchling. He doesn't know how long he has been in there because the Botchling is nowhere to be seen but his medallion still reacts, meaning it's still near. 

"Why's it so damn fast?"

He looked around and his medallion stopped, he could not sense it no longer. Still surprised of how fast it was. 

He looked up at the sky and saw the sun arising, seeing it he suddenly felt tired, his lid suddenly heavy and eyes dry. He decided to went back to where he was that night to sleep for a few hours. Then later ask who lost a child that was unwanted or were buried with no name and improperly.

It's a bright warm morning and only slept for three hours, he wanted to end it immediately before it hurts anyone else. He thought of going back again and try to ask everyone. First, the man that works at the inn. Still tired he tries to brush it off, he has no time to sleep when there's a monster coming into their homes undetected. He'll tell everyone to put salt around their home if he still couldn't find more about the Botchling's family in attempt to make it into a lubberkin then he has no choice but to attack. 

Arriving at the inn and as he entered, it was empty and quiet. Well of course it's still too early. Kinda peaceful to look at. 

"Witcher! You're back, anything you found sir?" the young man exclaimed while cleaning and arranging the place. 

"It's quiet." Geralt commented, feeling peace inside the quiet, empty inn. "And yes I did." Slowly coming in and taking a seat by an empty table. "Although I need more information." he looked at the boy hoping he would know at least something. 

"Well what information are you looking for sir?" he then stopped at his task and sat at the table where Geralt was. "Do you know anyone that had lost a child?" he looked at him as if studying his face. 

"Well there's one I know of, but does the dead women not count? Well I mean It's the reason why men are here soakin' in booze." the boy then placing the rag to his lap, eager to answer more questions. 

"The one you said that you know of? Who are they and when did all of this start happening." Geralt asked. 

"Well, it happened around five moons ago. The first victim? I believe it was my neighbor, I don't see him much around anymore, I heard he's in another place somewhere." hearing that he remembered the man. Although he just can't go back to that other village it's too far away. A few days at that. 

"Poor fellow, named his child even if it was dead, said it's the right thing to do."

So it wasn't the man's. Another thing about that, names are very important. So it's impossible if the Botchling was the man's.

"Mind telling me where the grave is? " Geralt just wanted to make sure, as there might be much more to it. He then stood up from his seat. Waiting for the young man to guide him to the place. 

"Sure thing sir!" the young fellow gladly said.

And not long after as they arrived at the grave he saw the wooden headstone above it with beautiful engraved letters, the headstone all made perfect and nice the man must have been a woodworker and a carver, as the words were well carved and clean. Written are the man's wife and unborn's name. 

The man clearly loves them both dearly, the Graves untouched and unkept from the grass. No sign of being dug from inside out. There's nothing to do here, just wasting time he thought to himself, he then told the man to go back to the inn, returning with him. Leaving peace in the undisturbed grave. 

Many have put salt around their homes after he ordered and warned them about the creature. Gladly they took the witcher's commands, obviously they do not want to take any chances of getting killed in their homes especially when they can't see or notice it. As for Geralt he later then tried to talk to some people for more details in the village but many seem to turn him down and some he got nothing. None knows of whom the Botchling is, that or he missed someone or already talked to them but lied too well. His lower back aching and getting stiff, he is getting annoyed little by little but he tries to control himself. 

At dark he explored further away from the village in hopes to at least find some clues about the Botchling, sometimes the unwanted are buried far away from homes, mostly by graves or into dense forest. As if erasing their existence. After venturing too far away deep in the forest from the place he decided to go back at the village as it was getting darker and it might already be there but before he does, he saw something at the corner of his eye, something moving beneath the earth at that one spot between the trees where the light of the moon shines on. His medallion reacted, vibrating into his chest. He readied his silver sword as he walked closer to the spot, slowly and carefully. 

There the creature comes out of the soils of the earth, retching sounds it makes and body smooth and red, a form of an unborn fetus. The Botchling. It was buried there and that place it always crawls into when daylight comes. He felt sadness to what has become of this poor creature, discarded, unwanted or idiots who cannot bury a child properly, to then be cursed into a creature that feeds off of blood, driven by their mad hunger. 

It crawled in all fours just like a babe learning how to crawl and uncut cord wrapped around its small body. Eyes abnormally large and it's tongue sharp at the end that hangs out of its mouth. It's such a horrible sight to look at really. The Botchling is calm now and he has to end its miserable life before it hurts anyone else in the village. The Botchling was going towards Geralt and as it did, he was about to strike his blade into the Botchling but was immediately met with seering pain. 

The Botchling decided that Geralt's leg would be a nice meal, it was too fast he felt its rows of teeth piercing into his flesh. Gripping the handle tighter to keep from dropping his sword into the ground. This Botchling is angry, very angry, angry at something or someone and too damn hungry. He can sense it. He may not know what happened to its previous life but he wants to end it. It kept digging its teeth and clenching its jaw tighter and tighter. He reached out his hand to the Botchling. 

Geralt casted Aard that Immediately repelled the Botchling off of his leg and went flying into the ground. _Bad idea but._ The Botchling immediately grew and transformed into a ghoulish creature, sharp spikes forming on its back. Grey skin and standing on hind legs, it looked at him in anger whilst Geralt's still on the ground. 

_"Well fuck"_ well fuck indeed. He immediately readied his sword and rolled out as the creature charged at him. His right leg still bleeds but that doesn't stop him from holding his ground staring at the creature before him. 

"Come at me you ugly fucker" the creature snarled and charged again, Geralt dodged to swing his blade on its side, it led out a deafening screech and decided to charge at him again, it was an angry Botchling, now it's even far more angrier. He casted Aard again, anything to slow it down, sending the creature flying into large boulders. Now even more angrier it went at him again but faster almost a blur, the creature struck geralt with a swipe of its claws, the weight and plough of it knocked the air out of his lungs. Pain shooting up in his back and arching in pain. Heaving into the ground he stood even if his body is unsteady from the immediate knock out, he grabbed and swung his blade again and again. 

The ghoulish creature just doesn't want to give up, almost desperate for a taste of his blood. 

He realized something, every time he dodge the creature from its charge, the creature always went to take a bite of him. " _Shit"_ oh how stupid he felt, he was too busy and was almost always frustrated he forgot about his damn child. Should've thought of this through as he almost endangered not only his life. The creature went for him because he was expecting, it wants his blood and probably interested of the taste of a witcher's spawn.

Too late now, he's fighting a creature difficult to kill. Too damn angry and hungry. Shouldn't have thought to anger it, but it's impossible to make it into a lubberkin. The parents are unknown. And by coincidence he found where the creature is buried and it is too far away from the village. 

_"Igni"_ his arm out as fire bursts and burning the creature, the creature still wouldn't give up, but now it's slow and screeching in pain, an opportunity for him to struck it again. And he did but that's not the end of it. The creature charged at him like a bull, knocking him out, the blade stuck into its shoulder blade. Then forcing the blade out where he sliced it off. He lost track of time as this kept continuing. Attacking, dodging or getting caught and bursting flames at the creature to slow it down. It just wouldn't give up. He can already smell burnt flesh. As it gets slower and slower he casts the final flames into it, it's screech no different from before but he felt that it was more.. In pain and scared. 

The creature's now half burnt still dragging its body, but still reaching to attack. It's slow and weak. The body getting even more charred from the previous senseless burns. Geralt walked up to the creature and finally struck his blade in its head to end its miserable reason of existence. Body went limp right away, letting out only a gargle. It's all quiet now. The smell of its flesh overwhelming him. He's tired and wheezing in pain as he tries to catch air, he winces in pain and fell onto his back. Dragging his body to a tree to sit upright. He lolled his back in pain letting out a growl.

"Shit…" removing the chained armor and belt belt around his waist, loosening up some of the armor, his hand feeling for any movement under his shirt, caressing his swell but none. He could not hear the child's heart beat. "Shit. Just hold on.. Don't-" cut off by the pain again as he tries to stand, almost falling forward. He doesn't know what to do, this is much more urgent and yet.

Who would help witcher? Already a mutant enough how would they take it when they found out that a witcher carries a child? A spawn? He tries to not think of those kind of thoughts further but what else can he do? His healing potions heals him but it may be too dangerous to consume it when there's something more fragile than a mortal. He had not ingested any potions because of this. He feared he might accidentally kill it as it is only made for witchers. 

Walking with his right hand on his belly hoping for movement and the other where he used his sword for support. His body aches and aches but he wants to return for help. Even if no one does but at least he tried. He whistles to call for roach, he doesn't know where she is but he hopes she could hear his weak whistles. He continues to do this until he hears the familiar clop of hooves. 

"Good girl" he said as his eyes gleaned and was comforted by her presence. Roach nudging at his side. He forced to lift his whole body on roache's back, letting out a cry of pain from doing so. He's trying to keep himself upright on the saddle and not doze and fall off, his right hand still in place almost as if cradling it in his palm. He was exhausted, he used every strength and power he has, and used up spells to keep the creature down. 

Finally they arrived at the village. All too quiet and asleep in their homes. It was quiet and calm, he feels he shouldn't bother anyone and let him deal with his own problem. But he's already panicking, long time had already passed and he couldn't feel movement on his palm and hear no heartbeat but his. He returned to camp. Carefully coming down off of roach's saddle. His breath is already shaky and trembling in panic and by gods if he remembers how to cry in this moment he would have already been sobbing and choking on his own tears.

"Dammit! Dammit!" he cursed under his breath, frustrated. He dropped on his knees and head rested on his forearm onto the ground. His hand rubbing and massaging at his belly to make the babe _move_ , kneading and just anything to make it move. He swears he could feel he'll cry at that moment. He's too panicked to even have the time to shed tears. 

_\- I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ \- the regret, panic and fear he felt was familiar and before he could even remember he shakily stood and reached down the saddle bag and grabbed a potion. 

"This is a damn stupid idea." he object to himself, popping the cork off and taking only few drops of it. Dropping to his knees again. The sudden impact made his knee hurt, he felt that he might not be able to stand if he were to try. He continued rubbing the abdomen in hopes for movements and hoping that he did not make it worse even if it was a few drops, he waited and waited. He then hears it. He could hear a faintest of heartbeat and it isn't his, it was the babe's.

He was relieved. But it was weak and slow but at least it wasn't dead he thought. But it was so faint and slow he hoped the effect's still taking its time. The tension he felt was gone in relief and his hands gripped on his head. Huffing out heavy breaths that had built up from trepidation. 

He didn't sleep at all that night. 

Returning for payment and to tell he had already ended it, the morning heat felt sticky on his skin, his clothes too warm. His terror still faint in his chest and eyes dry from the lack of sleep and tears that wouldn't come; his face scrunched from the hard pounding pain in his head. As he returned he was pleased that he earned a good enough amount of coins. Although the young man that works at the inn had collected it for him, telling the folks that the witcher's work is damn well done. Good man really. 

"I could've collected it myself" he remarked but he appreciated it. The man then told Geralt that a couple he helped paid more and thanked him. It's rare for someone to thank him he felt honored by that. The pay was enough for an inn, decent food and a warm stable for Roach. Hell he needed a warm bath. The few he'll save as he couldn't use that for fucking at whorehouses or drink ale. He missed it but he's getting used to his new life style.

"Thank you." Geralt told him in return. Rare to encounter someone too nice and treats him like a human.

"Well, anything I could do to help sir, me mum said I should help others no matter who they are." Geralt can tell how well he was raised.

"That's good, just not too much or just anyone. You have to be careful and not just trust anyone" he informed "Too many assholes around." he then declared after. 

"No worries sir I watch out for those, already learned from my own experiences."

"Who would've thunk." Geralt replied sarcastically but also meaningful. 

Geralt now set forth to a town that the young man told him where. Not too far and that's good really. Only took him two days to get to his destination. His leg healed fast. As he arrived and entered town he felt eyes at him, he felt the judging, scared, angry and disgust of people at a site of a witcher. Same as always is, he ignores. It was afternoon that day, the town loud and lively, markets and passing carts in every corner. He'll stay for a few days and see what he can find. 

Finally he got to buy a decent meal, roasted chicken, mutton stew, hot potato and cow's milk, can't swallow down food with anything intoxicating now. 

The bread and cheese he'll save for later and some sweets. Looking at his food, Yennefer would not approve. _Yennefer._ Remembering her just made his thoughts trail off. A dull ache in his chest, he missed her. He quickly changed his thoughts to Ciri. Wondering how she is, is she doing well? Kicking ass better than he does? Sure she does. She can take care for herself so he try not to worry much, but just like Yennefer's maternal instinct which he now understands clearly a slight of worry creeps up on him. Does she have company? He hopes it's not anyone who'll annoy her but he knows she can deal with them with no problem. 

Hopefully not a bard. One bard is enough. _Dandelion._ Nothing to think much really, the master poet's probably in a situation where he gets his ass chased for causing trouble. A buffoon he is yet he survives too many times. So he's fine. Dandelion is a smart man he can take care of himself although the luck on that man is appalling. 

He finished his meal in a short period of time. Plate clean and not a single crumb. Some looked at him in shock, the people around must've thought that the witcher probably has not eaten in weeks. They looked in confusion, awe and curiosity, some snickered. He noticed really, but pretended he did not and makes it look like he's just busy thinking. Just anything but- 

"Enjoyin' the meal witcher?" a crack of knuckles from behind, geralt ignores.

"Aye, I take it that ears of yers not work?" Geralt's eyes looked to peak at the corner, the man got nearer by his side, in annoyance he turned his head to finally look at the man, to then notice two men behind the man and felt two presence by his side of the table. Five people around him circling like hungry crows. 

"What do you want? Is my hair too white you mistook me for your old man?" Geralt said in annoyance, his eyes prying at the fool. 

"Sharp tongue you got there." the man bent over and faced the witcher too close in the face, Geralt can smell the reek and bile off of the man. Never cease to surprise him how people can even decide to go and have a fight at a witcher. A hope to beat one and humiliate a witcher at a brawl perhaps? Geralt then stood from his seat. 

"I'm done here, thank you for your show. Quite impressive really." 

The two men he sensed beside him earlier blocked his path as he was about to go on his way. 

"Not done with you, you mut-." the man's words cuts off as he was about to strike his fist at the witcher, Geralt grabbed and threw the man to the ground. A brawl again. One of the men that blocked him earlier grabbed the tankard of milk and threw it to Geralt in which he swiped it out of his way, the man then proceeded to charge with the ally. Tackling him to the ground.

He uses his right knee to hit the groin making an audible painful sound and as the man wailed in pain he bent his leg in further to kick him off of him and to the ground. The other grabbed a chair as he still lays on the wooden floor then rolling off to dodge the chair that is now smashed to splinters, he got himself up to the table.

"You'll regret that witcher!" the man that first attempted to attack him yapped. He couldn't see the other two allies with the man earlier. Turning his head to the door he saw them ran off. A war cry made when the trio goes on to challenge. The one that started it ran to him and decided to swing his foot to Geralt's stomach. Geralt grabbed it immediately but didn't let go. That made him snapped. He almost failed his babe he will not do it again. Gripping it tighter and snapped the leg with a hard blow of his elbow. Now whining and weeping to the ground. Then the next that still wouldn't give up tried to swing his fist to Geralt's. 

"That's not how you treat new visitors." Geralt's voice now deeper and eyes even piercing and the slits even smaller. He looked like a predator that found its prey. He grabbed the idiot's neck and slamming him to the table. He then grabbed a chicken bone that was sharp and pointy that he had stripped clean and knawed to suck the marrow earlier. Using it to stab the other that came running at him through the cheek, then colliding the fool's head to the other's who he still held and pin down. 

"Stay down." now huffing in anger, adrenaline flowing like a river of fire. 

"Stay down or I'll use the blade next time." the people at the inn now stared at him in fear and all backed to the walls of the inn. The others ran off and while others spatting hate at him. He's tired of this, same thing, same outcome. He'll come back later for the night or look for another place to stay. He hopes no authorities will come. Already caused too much problems. He now walked out of the door. Ignoring those who stared in hatred. Now taking Roach's reigns, she neighed from the loud noise coming out of the door. 

"Geralt!?" a familiar voice calls to him from the distance. Oh the good master poet himself, Dandelion. His eyes gleaned and only if he knows how much his eyes dilate it would've embarrassed him; he felt happy and relieved at the sight of his good bard friend. Forgetting the fight that just happened. Such coincidence as he was just lastly thinking about him. In journeys there's always a chance they'll come across each other. 

"You beautiful bastard you!" the bard shouted.

Chuckling loud and went to geralt for an embrace, it's been a long time. The man bright like his purple doublet. Like a walking happy grape. He stopped the bard immediately when he's about to collide their body hard. But his hands gently grasp on Dandelion's forearms.

"Oh I'm sorry Geralt, that's too much affection for you huh?" Dandelion joked. Still embraced Geralt anyway. 

"Came when some lads appeared running and screaming about a white haired witcher beating their friends' sorry arses." his hands crossed. "I believe I came late for the party haha!" Geralt only chuckled in return, returning a smile to his good friend. 

"Shame that you missed the show then Dandelion." he replied. 

"A damn shame on my part. Alas my dear friend let's have a go as those yappers might stick a teeth out to you and grow horns." Dandelion said when he took a peek from behind. Seeing the people as described. They walked away as fast and far as they could from that place. 

"What are you doing out here?" Geralt spoke while taking a casual walk with his friend. The adrenaline subsided but his body still tense from earlier. 

"Well I'm everywhere where my feet takes me, to share my ballads and bring joy to people's ears, also could say the same thing to you Geralt." 

Geralt hummed a soft titter "I finished a job by a village not too far away from here." 

now stopping at his tracks with Dandelion and Roach nipped at Geralt's hair, the mare wants a rest. 

"Paid you well?" Dandelion raised a brow to him. 

"Yes, a fair amount. Enough for me and-" he didn't wish to continue that. He's not yet ready to say it and definitely should not say it in open public. "Yes, yes you and for dear Roach. And a couple of seeding perhaps hm?" smirking and letting out a perverted chuckle, elbow nudging at geralt. 

"Sorry but I don't feel like it. For now." Geralt replied with remorseful eyes at him. "Are you sure you're my friend?" Dandelion joked and laughed as he says this in awe from what he just heard. 

"Well I don't judge. Also why do you smell like a cow had just spilled it's udders on you?" 

"I drank a tankard of milk…" Geralt shrugged at him, the corner of his lips twitched from trying to keep out a chuckle. 

"Ok you're not the Geralt I know, who are you? A Doppler??"

"No, still me apparently."

They stopped by a place where Dandelion is lodged at. An inn smaller and only few people are present. It smells and looks new as the place is clean and spotless. "How long have you been here? What makes you stay here? " Geralt asked as they sat by a table, the table is new and clean. Smooth at the tip of his fingers. 

"Few days, was about to leave then here you are. Also hiding away.. " returning with a mug of juice for Geralt and a hidden flask of wine. Geralt is not surprised that he's running away from something or someone else. 

"Hm. Sorry I delayed that, who are you hiding away from if I may ask?" Accepting the juice. He pretended it's not juice although the taste of it is amazing. It's just apple juice. 

"Ah no worries they are not of importance, although I just have to be careful. Also not a problem! Would like some time with my best friend. I take it dear yen told you to stop all this? Good change." Looking at him, waiting for an answer. 

"No, just something else…" Geralt says but he can't stop thinking about Dandelion's answer that didn't sit well with him. 

"Care to share?" Dandelion says as he took a huge swig and setting it aside, his hands now closed together, slender fingers crossed with each other. Eager to know and listen. 

"Not here, maybe later or when I want to." Geralt replied quietly.

"You're full of surprises wolf." Dandelion now taking another sip.

_\- You wouldn't even believe what kind of surprise-_

Dandelion insisted to share his room with Geralt. Geralt doesn't mind as this happens all the time anyway, sharing a bed is no big deal. The bed is big enough. 

They'll only be staying for only a night anyway then move on to a next place, then part away again. Or maybe stay beside each other for a while, he missed his friend's company. Beating up those men badly, authorities are surely looking for him. Roach is now in a warm stable with hays she could sleep on. He bought a couple of apples for her too to munch on. Spoiled her witwith sweets too. Geralt wants to make her comfortable even if it's only a night, she needs it. 

Finally paid for a warm bath, he wants to scrub every filth away then relax. Entering the warm water he casts Igni weakly to warm up the water further. He felt relaxed and calm, it's quiet and peaceful he hoped to take it all in before he'll go again. His mind getting hazy as eyes now dozing off to sleep. 

  
  


_Quiet and calm, but felt lingering qualms. The ghoulish creature he fought emerged from the warm waters, he could not move nor can he utter words. It stood and stared fire ablaze on its body. Its form slowly fades and disintegrated to ash as its pieces falls and blacken the water. It's eyes hollow and pitch black._

_Strange.._

_A long cord attached to the creature to him, it's body slowly hunched and gets closer and closer and a low dry guttural airy growl it uttered :_

_'Ni allaf weld, mae gen i ofn…..'_

  
  


_'Ni allaf weld, mae gen i ofn….'_

  
  


"Geralt? Geralt!" he awoke as he saw the bard trying to waken his damp body, shaking him aggressively almost. 

"Thank gods you're awake! Almost worries me there, you were trembling in your sleep like a dog in a nightmare." Dandelion stood and rested his hands on his hips. The man is on his night clothes, his brunette hair free from his bonnet, strands of hair now hanging on his face.

"How did you get in here?" Geralt now rubbing his eyes, adjusting his sight from the blur of the nap. 

"Well my friend, you were here for an hour and you wouldn't answer my knocks. I have to find ways to enter without anyone noticing." pointing gestures at geralt while his eyes still has a look of worry. 

"I worry for my best friend that something had happened here." 

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Just too tired I 'spose." his words groggy and head hazy. Geralt stood out of the tub, he didn't notice that the water has gone cold. 

Dandelion let out a small gasp "My, my Geralt! You've gone… Eeeeehhhhh.. Round? Well it's small.." the bard tried his best to not make his words sound cruel, he said this as his hands gestures at Geralt's belly. 

"Has your retirement took a toll on you?" the bard commented. 

"We'll talk about that later, not here if you don't mind." 

"Well why yes of course! That makes sense."

He would catch Dandelion staring at him all the way to room with confusion and curiosity. He doesn't blame him, he looks a tad bit bigger but in armor it was unnoticeable unless you looked harder. 

"It's rude to stare or are you counting scars?" Geralt said as he wore on the extra shirt he has. 

"My apologies Geralt, it's just, well I don't judge but-" he was cut off as Geralt sat by the bed, the bed sunk and creeked, it is big enough for the both of them and certainly big enough for him. His white hair hanging and still wet. 

"Fat?" Geralt says sarcastically; looked at Dandelion for an answer, but Dandelion tried so hard the bard's lip stuttered and making inaudible noise to think for an answer. 

"Well. Yes. Well no. I mean, pudgy but pudgier?... Well it's small so not a big deal per say. I mean it really doesn't stop you from fighting."

Dandelion shrugged and smiled nervously, Geralt raising a brow at him then chuckled at the bard instead. The chuckle is low and soft, how endearing. The bard was confused but it made him feel not too bad since his best friend laughed. Dandelion focused on the witcher's lash and golden buttercup eyes that gleaned, the slit now wide it makes Geralt look like a puppy. Or a cat. Hm, yes the description fits. 

Dandelion finds it strange that his friend is glowing, he could not explain it. Geralt is still the way he is just another thing he just found peculiar is why is it only his belly that is the only thing that protrudes. Hidden in Geralt's white shirt. He thought maybe the witcher retired well and content, but he isn't. Body still hard and fit. He scratches his goatee in uncertainty. 

"We have not seen each other for a long time and in those time, a lot have happened. Stranger surprises you might say. Or for short, shit happened." 

"You don't say? How strange is it? Bet it won't surprise me. Our lives' already strange anyway."

Geralt hesitates for a moment, but still tries to explain in very short summary and left every private detail, the bard might use it for his poems and songs and he doesn't want that. He missed this, a time with his good friend. The man is a fool but not a fool as you would think. He has his wits and shouldn't be underestimated.

As Geralt tries to explain his current state simply, Dandelion was so shocked that birds probably have started singing in the bard's head from the informations. His eyes also seem to try to focus, like calculating some sort of problem in his head. After the short summary of explanation Dandelion then laughed aloud after a short period of silence, making Geralt grunt in return. 

"Oh Geralt! Where'd you thought of such joke!?" Dandelion slapping his knee in hysteria. As he grabbed Geralt's shoulder to brace himself in laughter he looked at Geralt. Not expecting the face to be so annoyed and angry, brows together and discerning eyes. Slowly understanding that the witcher is indeed serious. 

"Oh…." Dandelion said after he understood how serious the whole thing was. Geralt always has a sharp tongue and witty comebacks, a smart-ass at best. The way the witcher took that laugh was unlikely, he looks too annoyed or mad at the reply that was given. 

"What has she done to you?!" the bard's voice cracked and his face stuck in horror and confusion. The change of reaction is fast and concerning, the bard is probably way too confused. Geralt supposedly wants to tell him later but he wants his friend to know now before something else happens. He doesn't know why he thought something might happen but after that strange dream he had earlier he couldn't think well or put a finger on it. He felt apprehensive. 

"I agreed to it." 

The state of Dandelion is still the same.

"The more you hang your mouth open you'll choke on a fly." His eyes now focus on Dandelion's light cornflower blues. 

"Well Geralt what else am I supposed to say? Fighting monsters in that condition?" the bard told him in worry. "Also how is that even possible? That's impossible! You're a man and a witcher!" 

"With magic and all that, it's possible, don't believe me? Go ask yen… Or me" Geralt's voice now lower and rasp. 

"Well.. No matter, you are still my friend.. Although even for a witcher you oughta be careful you know?" The bard shook his head. Geralt is surprised how Dandelion took this, his friend supportive. He's glad Dandelion is understanding. 

"Where will it come out Geralt?..." The question made an awkward silence making Geralt groan instead, he adjusted as he laid in bed and turns to his side away from Dandelion's, now facing the window. And taking half of the thin blanket with him.

"Geralt? Where does it-" 

"Goodnight Dandelion." he hears the bard's fuss from behind, making tiny grumble of unsatisfied inquiry. 

"B-but Geralt-" 

"I said goodnight, Dandelion."

"Well then. Good night to you too Geralt". 

  
And not long after, the bard's asleep making soft snores, the witcher is surprised how can Dandelion even sleep so fast after that conversation while Geralt's still awake feeling restless and uneasy. He kept his focus listening to the babe's heart beat, bothered as to why it's still weak and slow, it's movement now unlively unlike before.

He wished it would get better but he couldn't stop worrying. The memories still stuck to him, the panic he felt at the village, the Botchling's unknown life and reason of its anger, he hoped to save it but he got no choice. Then the nightmare earlier that made him shiver to his core, the thing it said makes him ill at edge. 

He yearns for Yennefer's soft touch, her soothing voice that warms his cold heart and beautiful Lilac eyes that fills the void in his soul. They always have disagreements and bicker over silly things. They argue, kiss and make out. But the argument they had this time had stuck with him and aches his heart, it was too much to take in, it still lingers at the back of his head.

The reason why he has to leave. He doesn't want to come back to Corvo Bianco because of it. If he couldn't find a safe place to have the babe then he has no choice but to come back to Kaer Morhen where it's now empty. No one will suspect there's a witcher in there, unless some fools decided to take a tour. 

The place pains him and only brings back bad memories. His father figure's death still stuck with him and knowing if he comes back, Vesemir wouldn't be there, Vesemir would be a proud grandfather figure, as he remembered how soft the witcher was and proud when he trained Ciri, the two has a good grandfather and granddaughter relationship.

He misses his brothers Lambert and Eskel, becoming morons when together especially when drunk. He remembered when they decided to put on Yennefer's clothes and fuck around with the crystal to prank. Now they're away with their own lives. He's now a lone wolf. 

Those feelings and memories are unpleasant. He adjusted his position again, his hand not leaving the bump that is now slightly bigger, his body relaxed from getting concealed in armor and muscles to keep it in. And for anyone to not notice. Carefully sat up and laid his back on the wall. Staring at the window, the moon light peaking through the thin curtains, thinking of something else, anything else until his eyes tires and slowly droops.

Odd, before he felt his eyes getting heavy he saw a crow stop by the window.What is a crow doing at midnight? Just to perch on perhaps? But it stared at him and cocks its head. It didn't tap its beak on the glass nor did it caw. 

Oddly enough he felt. Untroubled. It's presence is familiar. He walked out of bed to check the crow and before he came closer the crow hops, is it happy? As he got closer to get a better look, the crow flew away. 

"Ah… Shit, sorry." he drawled. Turns and decided to take a look around the room instead to buy some time. Dandelion's body now draped over the whole mattress like a child, he figured maybe he was tired from whatever he was running away from. He looks exhausted, or maybe the poet is just being a poet.

Maybe exhausted from sharing his ballads, you never know. He'll ask Dandelion again about it tomorrow morning. The wooden walls are thin and clean, he doesn't know why he's staring at it but he's staring at it, shortly he later hears a faint moaning of pleasure behind the walls. He regretfully wishes he ignored the crow and went to sleep. 

He wanted to go for a walk for a little sightseeing and buy time now that he could not sleep again. Before he could put on his trousers he saw himself in the mirror that leans near the dark corner of the wall. The mirror hidden in the dark reflections and only with its golden rims you'll notice. He can't help but to stare at his reflection, his scar, his face and current shape. Unkept beard he's known for. 

"Damn I look like a fat retired old man…"


End file.
